Don't
by Catch1star
Summary: What Happens, when Jude sings a song that was never meant to be heard by him. He's not single yet, but he will be soon. She's 18, he's been with Sadie, on and off for two years...
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here's the drill, many of you may know me and many of you may not, but I'm the author of "Leaving on a Jet Plane." and Now I think I'm back for more...In this f.f. Jude's 18, single, and of course still in love with Mr. Tom Quincy himself, but here lies the problem, Tommy isn't single (yet) yes, and guess who he's tied to at the current moment. Ms. Sadie Harrison herself (they've been having a thing on and off for about two or so years...unfortuanately) But what happens when Jude sings her new song "Don't" and someone who shouldn't hear it does...Ok on to the f.f. I don't own Instant Star the charachters never have and never will...Don't own the music I use, which in this chapter is. "Don't" by Kelly Clarkson (you can't help but just love her voice.) But I do own the story line. So now on to the F.F.

* * *

"_Jude it's ten, I promise Sadie I'd hang out with her you have a song or not?_" Tommy said getting a little apprehensive

"_No, Tommy I don't have a song yet… But I also don't want you getting in trouble with Sadie so just go… and I'll write down whatever comes to mind and we can start working on it tomorrow._" Jude said while scribbling aimlessly on her notebook

"_Girl, you're great thank you so much._" Tommy said while getting up from his seat kissing her on the cheek and leaving the studio.

Jude sighed. She did have a song, but of course it was about Tommy and she didn't want have to sing it in front of him the night he was about to go out on a date with her sister

"_someday_" she said to herself. Then she started writing down words.

As Tommy was making his way to his trusty Viper he realized he forgot his jacket so he turned around and walked back into studio B, expecting to hear complete silence because Jude was still "writing" but instead he heard her strumming on her guitar as words filled up the studio air he walked quietly over to the sound booth and turned on the record button, not knowing he'd regret ever coming back into the studio tonight.

_**(Don't Kelly Clarkson lyrics)**_

_****_

_**** _

"You look at me,  
Like you always do.  
You don't have a clue.  
You smile at me,  
You hug me,  
But you don't know I want you.  
You play with me,  
You flirt with me,  
You tell me all your secrets.  
I'm always the one you run to,  
but to you I'm just your friend.

_Don't say I love you,  
Don't say you need me,  
Don't say I trust you,  
My heart cant take it.  
Don't say you want me,  
Don't say you miss me,  
Don't hurt me.  
Don't say you love me. _

_Ooooh ooooh no... no.. nooo. _

_I try my best to rid these thoughts,  
Of you and I it's so hard.  
When come to me,  
I fall back on my knees.  
I learned to hate love.  
You kiss me on the cheek,  
You say you'd never make it without me.  
It's getting harder everyday.  
Please don't say to me, _

_Don't say I love you,  
Don't say you need me,  
Don't say I trust you,  
My heart can't take it.  
Don't say you want me,  
Don't say you miss me, _

_Don't hurt me.  
Don't say you love me. _

_Don't say you love me.  
Don't say you love me.  
Don't say you love me.  
Don't say you love me. _

_My heart cant take it.  
I love you so much.  
But you don't see me.  
I hate love. _

_Don't say I love you,  
Don't say you need me,  
Don't say I trust you,  
Unless you mean it.  
Don't say you want me,  
Don't say you need me,  
Don't hurt me.  
No... _

_Don't say I love you,  
Don't say you need me,  
Don't say I trust you,  
My heart cant take it.  
Don't say you want me,  
Don't say you miss me,  
Don't hurt me.  
Don't say you love me"_

Tommy stopped the recording after she finished the last verse taken back by the song. Who was it about? What did it mean? Was it about me? Was all he was thinking. The thought of Sadie never crossed his mind since Jude started singing her new song. He's late for his date with her by about 10 minutes already, and by hearing that song, he now realizes that he'll never show up tonight.

As Jude opened her eyes she gasped she didn't know Tommy was there. How long had he been there? Did he hear the whole song? Why is he looking at me like that? Does he think the song is about him? But in all honesty of course the song was about all of them have been about him no matter how hard she tries, she can never get him out of her head and heart. She didn't know what to do, all she could think of is why is he there, he was supposed to be out on a date with her sister, his girlfriend. When he finally caught on how nervous she was getting he opened his mouth.

"_Jude….. That song was amazing._" Tommy said shoving his hands in his pocket. What was he supposed to say, because he clearly knows that Jude didn't expect him to be at the studio when she sang that song.

"_Umm thanks Tommy, weren't you supposed to be gone like out on a date with Sadie?_" Jude said as she started gathering her papers with the lyrics she was writing on. And Walking out of the booth and with guitar in hand and putting away in her guitar case while not looking at Tommy.

"_Jude. Why can't you look at me?_" Tommy asked as he walked closer to Jude, pretending he didn't just hear her bare her soul about the heartbreak he's putting her through.

"_Tommy, just don't ok. I know you heard the song. Just let me leave and go home, please._" Jude begged this Tommy meeting Tommy's eyes, with tears in her own. She couldn't look at him not without seeing his eyes. Those eyes could just read everything she was feeling, thinking at anytime. What she needed was to go home and pretend that this never happened.

"_Fine, Jude we'll play it your way. You can go home and pretend that I was never here so we don't have to discuss the song you just wrote._" Tommy sounded defeated. He was trying to figure out how an eighteen year old, this eighteen year old could get him and yet not understand him at the same time. He knew he would find out what the song meant in due time. But tonight he needed to let her be.

"_Thank you_" Was all she said and then she took off out of Studio B, out of G-Major with tears rolling down her face and a rolling pain in her stomach.

Tommy just stood there in front of the control board replaying the whole event that had just happened before hand. He sighed raked a shaky hand through his Tin man hair and plopped himself in the closet seat he could find.

* * *

Ok So there you have it the first Chapter...I only have the second one done, I'm still not sure what's going to happen next...and if you guys would like it...So if you like it Reply and if you don't well don't reply and then I'll stop writing...Keep things real  
Jess 


	2. Sometime the truth is better left hidden

OK So here's the second chapter...I hope you guys like it, it was pretty cool on my behalf because I got to use my favorite songs... So I still have no ownership or rights to instant Star or any of the music I use in this f.f...ENJOY!

* * *

As Jude made it to her car, she opened the door got in the driver's seat and cried. How could I have been so stupid? she thought to herself. She saw Tommy leave without his jacket, why didn't she put two and two together and realize he'd be back for it. Maybe she really did want him to hear her story. For Christ's sake she's been in love with the guy since she first met him. Why was it so hard for her to let herself believe that she truly loved him. Sadie, she was the only reason, of course she wasn't Jude's favorite person, but she was blood and Tommy's girlfriend., they're happy together. She lets herself believe that, no she makes herself believe that Tommy and Sadie are happy together, because if she knew the truth, which she doesn't, she wouldn't be so torn up about having feelings for him, but all and all, the truth was, Tommy and Sadie aren't happy together, and they both know that, it's only a matter of time 'til one of them break.

As Sadie, sat at the quite diner waiting for her "Tommy Q" to show up, she was flipping through the latest tabloid, when she opened to a page that caught her eye. Headlines read **_"How close is to close?"_** ,Yet another article preaching about Jude and Tommy's relationship. Not one photo of her and Tommy have been in any tabloids. Granted that Sadie wasn't a celebrity so no gossip was needed about her and her famous boyfriend. But she can't help but feel jealous, her boyfriend and her sister are in yet another tabloid together. _When are they ever going to get it. Jude and Tommy are just friends? Or are they?_ Sadie couldn't take it anymore she got out of her chair rushed to her green Bug, and made off in the only direction she knew Tommy was going to be, the studio.

As Tommy sat in his chair a pen and paper laid in front of him. He was getting nervous because he hasn't had this feeling in quiet some time. He then took the pen in his hand and started writing mercifully and by ten thirty, he was proud of the outcome and he took a guitar that had been laying next to the sound board and started to go at his new work.

As Sadie drove to the studio she was trying the think of all the excuses Tommy would use to why he hadn't shown up for their date, when she saw a car pass her recognizing it as Jude's she shook it off, figuring there must be tons of models similar to Jude's. As she pulled into the studio, low and behold Tommy's Viper was sitting in the parking lot off and him no where in site. Sadie parked next to Tommy's car and turned off the engine got out and proceeded with an open mind into the G-Major waiting for yet another fight. As She made her way into the studio she noticed that only studio B's lights were on and once she walked in she heard something she couldn't believe. Tommy was singing a song, he hasn't sung since Boyz Attack at the Music Help's telethon two years ago. This song was different it was about someone, a girl, and Sadie caught on as she stood in the doorway the song, this song, wasn't about her it was about another girl in his life, Jude.

_**(It's not A Side effect of Cocaine. I am Thinking It must be Love by Fallout Boy)**_

****

_"Why can you read me like no one else?  
I hide behind these words  
but I'm coming out  
I wish I kept them behind my tongue  
I hide behind these words  
but I'm coming out_

_put your hand between  
an aching head and an aching world  
we'll make them so jealous  
we'll make them hate us  
an aching head and an aching world  
we'll make them so jealous  
we'll make them so jealous_

_all the ways you make my stomach turn  
and all the long drives  
with my friends blur  
and I wish I kept them inside my mind_

_  
I hide behind these words_

_and think of all the places  
where you've been lost  
and then found...out  
in between my sheets  
in between the rights and the wrongs_

_put your hand between  
an aching head and an aching world  
we'll make them so jealous  
we'll make them hate us  
aching head and an aching world  
think of all the places  
where you've been lost and found...out"_

_"I'm so stupid, I should've known"_ That snapped Tommy out of trance, making him wince, knowing who was standing there and just heard the song, about another girl, her sister for example.

_"Sadie, I can explain."_ Tommy said while standing up, not really knowing how he can make this situation any better, it really can't get any worse now, unless you know Portia decides to show up again.

_"Really, Tom, because I don't think you can. I don't think you even planned on showing up for our date, or that fact that you expected me to show up while you were singing a song about a girl for the matter being said girl is MY SISTER"_ Sadie yelled while taking a deep breath then realized. This would be the perfect way to end their agonizing relationship, they both weren't happy, they both know they aren't in this for marriage.

_"Sadie, I'm standing right here no need to yell, Damn!"_ Tommy said while twisting his finger in his ear to trying and get the loud ringing to drown out.

_"I know you're standing right here, but you're not here, physically yes, but mentally, emotionally, you're with someone else you're with Jude, I just can't believe it took me so long to realize it. I thought I was in love with you but I know I never was, because if I were, I'd be livid right now. But the funny thing is I'm not. I'm actually relieved, because I know we haven't been happy, Tommy, we've been going at this thing for on and off for the past two years. Maybe we're just better off."_ Sadie admitted, while watching the sigh of relief plaster on Tommy's face.

_"Wait, rewind that for a minute, are you trying to breakup with me, because you know that I'm not in love with you and you aren't in love with me? Not that I mind us breaking up because I agree with you we both aren't happy we haven't been happy for sometime, but I wasn't expecting you to take it this well, because of the previous break-ups we went through"_ Same old Tommy trying to make humor out of something serious.

_"Well, Tommy, I've grown up, and I realize what I want and it's not too late for me. But I'm just not so sure about you."_ Sadie, admitted. She knew Tommy had feelings for Jude and she also knew that Jude still had feelings for Tommy, but more and more everyday, she was feeling that Jude had either lost them or she started to hide them fairly well, and that worried Sadie, Jude was never one good at hiding what she felt.

_"Sadie, what do you mean, 'I'm not so sure about you?' are you going somewhere with this?"_ Tommy asked while taking a seat, gesturing that Sadie should take one also, knowing that this night wasn't going to end anytime soon.

* * *

What did Sadie mean? If you like it reply and if you don't I'll understand and I can stop the posting...but I seriously hope you guys enjoy and reply!  
Jess 


	3. How Strong do you think I am

Ok so here's chapter three I love this song...I hope you guys like the chapter! No rights to anything with Instant Star or the music just own the idea of the story! And thank you to everybody who enjoy this f.f. It means alot to me.!

* * *

As Jude made her way home, her sophomore album was playing in her stereo her favorite song. "How Strong do you Think I Am" Just started so she decided to try and forget everything that had happened that night and she turned up the volume to high, while singing along to her song.

_**(How Strong do You Think I Am Alexz Johnson)**_

**__**

"_If I don't cry do you think I don't feel_

_If I look away doesn't mean I don't see_

_And just because I want someone when I'm alone_

_Doesn't mean I'm helpless that I can't stand on my own_

_How far can we go before we break_

_How long can I wait_

_How strong do you think I am_

_How much can I take of this_

_Am I a rock or a rose or a fist or the breath at the end of a kiss_

_How big do you wanna go cuz I'll go there if I can_

_You make it harder then it has to be_

_How strong how strong do you think I am?_

_It's so hard to tell_

_What's in your heart (what's in your heart)_

_What you keep to yourself _

_Is tearing me apart (tearing me apart)_

_And should I be afraid to dream about you (to dream about you)_

_And if you feel the same watcha gonna do?_

_How far can we go before we break_

_How long can I wait_

_How strong do you think I am_

_How much can I take of this_

_Am I a rock or a rose or a fist or the breath at the end of a kiss_

_How big do you wanna go cuz I'll go there if I can_

_You make it harder then it has to be_

_How strong how strong do you think I am?_

_If I move in any closer_

_if you let go and give yourself away_

_and if we let this happen to us_

_everything will change_

_How strong do you think I am_

_How much can I take of this_

_Am I a rock or a rose or a fist _

_How big do you wanna go cuz I'll go there if I can_

_You make it harder then it has to be_

_How strong how strong_

_How strong do you think I am_

_How much can I take of this_

_Am I a rock or a rose or a fist or the breath at the end of a kiss_

_How big do you wanna go cuz I'll go there if I can_

_You make it harder then it has to be_

_How strong how strong _

_How strong how strong Do you think I am"_

"Ahh…. Everything, anything I write has to be about him… I just need a getaway, yes a few days off away from _him_ and _his girlfriend_" Jude thought to herself, while pulling into her driveway, seeing that Sadie and her mother's car are not there.

"_Home alone again, fourth time this week." _Jude said aloud to herself, while pulling out her cell phone. Dialing her manager's number

"_Hello…?" _

"_Hey, G, I was wondering if you would mind if I took oh say two days off, I really need the time and I don't have much inspiration…and…" _Before Jude could go on listing the ways why she needed a break she was interrupted.

"_Finally, Jude you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to take a few days off… Yes, please take sometime to yourself, just make sure you make yourself reachable just incase we need you at G-Major…Ok Kiddo?" _He much loveable, mother figure of a manager replied.

"_Yeah, Georgia, I'm bringing my cell with me, I won't be to far away, just far enough to get my head straight, and it's only two days."_ Jude huffed into the phone, she just wanted a clean quick phone conversation, but she had a feeling she was going to be getting one more assignment before she was off the hook.

"_Oh and Jude make sure you let Tommy know you're going on a two day hiatus, you know he'll want to know so he can schedule in his other artists, because you are his number one."_ Georgia said the last part to get a rise out of Jude and it did, it made her wince in heartache.

"_Fine, Georgia, I'll let Tom, know I'm going on a little break, thanks so much, Got to go Love you G." _Jude quickly hung up the phone and went to her message to create a text to send to her not so favorite person at the moment. She typed in her message hit sent and flipped her phone closed, parked her car and made her way into her house to pack for her little two day break.

* * *

Short I know but the next ones will be longer...I hope you guys enjoy... 


	4. Cat out of the Hat

Ok here's the latest installment enjoy! Own nothing...Damn shame!

* * *

As Tommy and Sadie, took there seats ready to start talking Tommy's phone started to chime "Another Thin Line" He smiled nervously and blushed while Sadie just chuckled to herself.

"_Jude?" _Sadie asked.

"_How'd you guess, oh yeah, Umm I have a new text message." _Tommy said mimicking the voice operated device. _"'Tom, gone away for a couple of days, I have my cell if it's an emergency call Georgia, or Sadie. Jude.' Going away for a couple of days. WHERE!" _Tommy said while yelling at his phone, hoping to find answers.

"_Um Tom you're yelling at an inanimate object. Will you just calm down, you know Jude, when things get to rough for her, she's going to want to take a break for a couple of days. I'm sure when I get home tonight, I'll have the destination of where's she's at and another form of communication, and I'll tell you as soon as I know ok." _Sadie said while trying to ease the tiger back into his cage, or formally known at Tommy.

As Tommy sat back down in his chair, he put his head in his hands groaning softly.

"_You're right, but I'm so stupid, the reason I didn't show up for our date was because I..I heard Jude's new song, and I really don't think she wanted me to hear it, lets just say I was very influential when she wrote it." _Tommy said looking up from his hand to see a smile plastered on Sadie's face. _"What?" _He asked incredulously.

"_Oh Tom, get real, you're now just realizing that you inspired that one song, of Jude's? You must really make up with your brooding good look for you lack of brain." _Sadie said shaking her head.

"_Har Har…Changing the subject, so what were you talking about early, not sure if I still have a chance or something." _Tommy said

"_About that, Um I've known for a while that Jude's had her little crush thing on you, but I brushed it off as nothing serious, but now as I realize I should've taken it more seriously, because now more and more everyday, it seems like she's either a) lost all feelings for you or b) she's really good at hiding them now." _Sadie stopped so Tommy could digest her words, when she saw him look down at the floor for the numerous time tonight she went on. _"Now, I know among other people how you feel for Jude and how Jude feels for you, but the real problem is that you two don't know how the other feels, there lies your problem."_

"_What do you mean.?" _Tommy said straightening his poster, playing with his rings on his fingers.

"_What I mean Tommy, is that the cat has to come out of the hat sooner or later, mine as well make it SOONER!" _Sadie said, while getting out of her chair picking up her purse walking over to Tommy and kissing him on the cheek when she heard a clearing of a throat she jumped and both Tommy and Sadie stared at the person who was standing in the doorframe, embarrassed, hurt, and even more sad now.

"_Jude." _Was All Tommy managed to blurt out

"_Hey, I'm just hear to get my guitar, I forget I left it here, I just need to grab it and then I'm off then you to can get back to whatever you were getting on." _Jude managed to say that all in one breath while staring dead straight into Tommy's confused eyes.She managed to get past both Tommy and Sadie, and into the studio.

"_Um Jude, my dear sister, where do you think you're going at this time of the night?" _Sadie asked nodding to Tommy basically thinking and admitting she had the situation under control.

"_None of your business Blondie, so get back to your boyfriend, and just pretend I'm no even here."_ Jude spewed the venomous words out of her mouth, while grabbing her guitar and leaving the studio, not letting Tommy have a word in edgewise.

"_Oh yes, real nice Sadie, Totally under control I totally saw how you made her feel oh so much better!"_ Tommy said almost mad at the only person who was trying to help him.

"_Hey! Watch it, I could just let you fend for yourself, you know but I want my sister to be happy and if that means having her mad at me for the time being so be it, but she'll thank me in the end. Now, I have to go home, I'm tired and you Mr." _taking her finger and pushing it into his chest. _"Better get your act together, because as I hear you have two days and only two days to get your act together, and make Jude believe that you have even a pint size feelings for her."_ And with those words said, Sadie was out of the studio leaving a trail of dust behind her, not even looking back at Tom.

"_How the hell am I going to make Jude believe that I have feelings for her, wait I never stopped having feelings for her…. Think Quincy think, Girl, why do you do this to me… Finally I think I have an idea."_ Tommy talked to himself as he started shutting down the studio equipment and lights, locking the studio door, and leaving G-Major after setting the alarm and locking the double doors. If Jude couldn't tell how Tommy felt anymore, he'd show her, in a way that has been foreign to him for so long.

* * *

Ok...So there you go Chapter 5 will be out tomorrow hopefully! 


	5. Before it's to late

Okkkkk...So here's Chapter 5 I'm thinking my chapters are getting shorter and shorter...but this story is almost done...Soo now harm in that...But here you go...Enjoy! Own NOTHING

* * *

As Jude made her way home she couldn't help but, think why was she so upset, when she saw her sister and Tommy together, they were dating after all, but she still doesn't know they broke up, and she might not know until she gets back from her weekend getaway. As she pulled into her driveway and turned off her car she sat in the driver's seat for a little while, until she saw a pair of headlight, pull up behind, and when she looked in her mirror, of course her lovely Blonde sister, was stepping out of her car. As Sadie made her way up the driveway she looked a Jude almost asking her if she was getting out of the car, Jude just shook her head and Sadie resumed walking into her house, turning the porch light on, hoping Jude would follow soon after.

As Jude sat in her car, Tommy was making his way home to his apartment, with numerous thoughts flowing through his head. _If Jude didn't like me, why did she get so upset, when Sadie kissed me on the cheek? She must have some sort of feelings for me and if she doesn't then maybe the song, I write, will make her change her mind._ Tommy thought as he drove, not paying any to the song on the radio that was being played, but as it ended he heard the announcer's voice _"That was a very recent single from our very beautiful and amazing Instant Star winner Jude Harrison, we're gonna kick it back oh say about two years ago, to this slow jam, here's Jude's 'Time to be your Twenty-One" _As the song started Tommy's hand instinctively went to the volume knob and turned it as high as it would go.

_(Time to be Your 21 by Alexz Johnson)_

_You never lied to me, not once  
it's not your fault that I can't trust  
it's in my past, it's in my path  
And I can't go there_

_Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and reckless_

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be your 'way too young'  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21_

_I don't believe in love  
And I put it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there  
And laugh so hard as it falls  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me_

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be your 'way too young'  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21_

_It's guy-wrenching sometimes  
It's life-threatening sometimes  
It seems like nothing can wash it all away_

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be your 'way too young'  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run_

_Time to be your 21  
Time to be your only one  
To almost be your 'way too young'  
time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21"_

"_Oh my God, I'm so stupid, that song…that song is About me… She must have heard me and Kwest talking on her birthday.. Why the hell didn't she say anything to me?" _Tommy said as the song ended, he wasn't as mad as he was embarrassed, it took him two years to finally realize that one of many songs Jude wrote were about him. That only made him more determined to win Jude back, before he lost her for good.

He raced through vacant streets, finally making it to him own destination, he submerged from his car almost in a jog into his home, unlocking the door, turning lights on left and right and going to the fridge to grab a bottle of Fiji water and made his way to the back of his house where lied the room he hasn't set foot in for almost more then two years.

As he entered his old dusty studio, he was filled with the memory of Frozen and other no name title's that will never be heard from people he found a seat and put his water, pencil, paper down on the sound board, and thought, of how much Jude meant to him, while bringing a smile to his face, he started writing. When he finished he smiled at his masterpiece, got up from him seat grabbed everything he had and took out of the studio and ran out of his house back into his Viper hoping her could still catch Jude before she left him.

* * *

Ok There's ONe more chatper left...and I'll get it out Tomorrow...unless I'm persuaded other wise...Hope you guys like it...The last chapter if my favorite...

Jess


	6. Let that Be Enough

Here lies the last chapter...If you guys dn't know me...I'm a big sucker for Jude and Tommy...Like no matter what happens between them whether at studio or outside studio..I'm like 'they'll over come it and kick ass' because in the end they always doo...I just hope the writers and whoever else owns Instant Star can see that so when they decide to finish Instant star we get what we want...ok so here's the last chapter...I'm using my fave. song...Hope you guys like it...

* * *

As Jude entered her house, being followed by her mother, get asked various questions.

"_Jude Honey I know you need a break but where are you going? How long are you planning on staying? Why are you leaving the day before Tom's birthday?"_

As Jude answered all of her mother's questions, she seemed to be stuck on the last one. _"Mom, I'm going to the farmhouse I'll only be gone two days…."_ She completely forgot Tommy's birthday was tomorrow. She just sighed and sat down on the bar stool in their kitchen with her head in her hands. _"Tommy's birthday, I completely forgot."_

"_Jude, you bought his present last week, and you were some what excited about it coming up you said, it'd be the year you two started fresh, and over." _Jude's mother remembered the phone conversation she had with said daughter a week ago.

"_What ever that means." _Sadie seem to have appeared out of thin air, scaring both Jude and Victoria.

"_Well, before it gets any later I'm going to go finish packing and take off."_ As those words flowed out of her mouth, her cell phone chimed'Time to be your 21' and the picture of Tommy Q flashing on her caller id. The phone had been ringing for about a minute or two until Sadie and Victoria got frustrated.

"_Jude Answer your DAMN PHONE!"_ they both yelled in unison.

"_Ok fine Geez. Hello….Why?…Fine I'll go to my door, but Quincy you better have something good, because as you know I'm leaving tonight."_ As Jude finished her sentence she flipped her phone shut and opened the front door, to see the one and only Tommy Quincy, sitting on the sidewalk in front of her steps.

"_Thank you, but will you do me a favor and sit on the step in front of me please?"_ Tommy asked politely, not noticing the other Harrison women standing in the doorway as Jude made her way down the stairs.

"_Ok Tom, you have me sitting now what."_ Jude asked in an almost bitter tone, but silently scolding herself about how mean and rude she's being to the man she loves.

"_Now, you just stop yelling, talking, whispering, fighting anything and you just use your ears and your heart, just listen."_ Tommy said with a smirk as he started to pluck the strings on his acoustic guitar.

_**(Let that be Enough by Switchfoot)**_

"_I wish I had what I needed  
To be on my own  
'Cause I feel so defeated  
And I'm feeling alone_

And it all seems so helpless  
And I have no plans  
I'm a plane in the sunset  
With nowhere to land

And all I see  
It could never make me happy

_And all my sand castles  
Spend their time collapsing_

Let me know that You hear me  
Let me know Your touch  
Let me know that You love me  
Let that be enough

It's my birthday tomorrow  
No one here could know  
I was born this Thursday  
25 years ago

And I feel stuck  
Watching history repeating  
Yeah, who am I?  
Just a kid who knows he's needy

Let me know that You hear me  
Let me know Your touch  
Let me know that You love me  
And let that be enough"

As Tommy plucked the last string, for the first time in his life he felt self-conscious about himself, he was sitting in front of the girl of his dreams, while seeing the image of her mother and his ex-girlfriend, they heard him basically confess everything to Jude. He looked at his watch, he spent the whole night, fighting, breaking up or trying to win the love of his life's heart back, his watched hit 12:01, as Jude's cell started to chimed 'Your Eyes' she hastily grabbed it out of her pocket opened it up, smiled a teary smile and looked at Tommy, and mouthed _Happy Birthday_.

Jude then stood up, walked over to her car, leaving everyone especially Tommy, confused as she opened her driver's seat, she pressed the button to pop up the trunk. She then looked at Tommy, smiled and motioned him to come over to her car. As he stood up and dusted himself, off he couldn't help but hear, Mrs. Harrison and Sadie close the front door. As he slowly made his way to the back of Jude's car, he saw something that he would cherish, for the rest of his life.

"_I really couldn't think of anything to get you, but then I thought mine as well make it something you did, and well making all three of my CD's go platinum held the highest in rank for me, So I got the CD's framed, and here" _Jude pointed to the top, it looked as if a picture would go there._ "I didn't know what picture was your favorite, so I blew up two of mine, and I guess you can pick them or whatever one you want." _Jude said.

Tommy looked over at, Jude with nothing but admiration, compassion, and love in his eyes. _"Jude, thank you so much, I couldn't ask for a better birthday present, well I can think of one."_ Tommy said, remembering that Jude said that she was leaving, at some point in the day.

"_oh, What could that be?"_ Jude asked sounding defeated, she spent so much time thinking about this present, and now Tommy can think of one better.

"_Don't leave." _Was all Tommy said before he pulled Jude's body close to his and he stared at her beautiful eyes, before closing his and bring his mouth ninety percent towards her, awaiting for her to come the last ten percent, and when he felt her lips brush ever so lightly against his own, he decided to make the kiss, more intimate and passionate, pulling her body even closer and rested his arms around her waist as her arms instinctively went around his neck, and as they parted away.

"_Of course I won't leave you, but I don't know why the sudden change in heart? Did Sadie dump you and then you just decided to come to me, because I won't let my heart get broken again, Tommy I've waited to long for this to happen." _Jude said as her eyes started to glaze with tears.

"_Hey, Hey listen to me, I've waited so long, to have you in my arms, I've made mistakes, stupid, careless mistakes, and tonight I realized that by you even thinking about leaving me, it scared me so much that I could lose the one person that ever got me before I ever told you how I felt." _Tommy said while putting his finger under her chin, so she could look at how sincere he was being.

"_And how do you feel?" _Jude asked, hoping he would finally step up to the plate, she's been eighteen for a while, now she knew that wasn't the reason they weren't together, but the real reason was, Tommy was just always afraid of how strongly he truly felt about her.

"_I feel like I can't go a morning without seeing you, and I get go the night without knowing I brought you home, making sure you're safe at night. I love you, Jude and there's no doubt about it."_ Tommy said as he caressed her cheek, while smiling softly. Jude then mirrored his smile.

"_I love you too, Tommy"_ She then kissed him softly on the lips, the kiss lingered for a few moments, and when Jude pulled apart, she took Tommy's hand in hers and closed the trunk and walked back into her home, where they were greeted by tearful, smiles and hugs from both Ms. Harrison and Sadie and as the doors closed a window opened for the relationship of Tommy and Jude.

The End

* * *

Now you all can go awww...and be like that was a crappy ending blah blah blah...But Hey it's my story...I loved how it turned out...it was originally supposed to be a oneshot...Thank you guys so much for the support and reading and replying to my story...I've written one story, and i think two one shots...check them out they should be in my profile..that is if you want to...Thank you again

Jess


End file.
